Killers Love
by FoxxFlame
Summary: Sasukes and assassin who goes on a mission one day, the same one from which his brother never returned, he never thought that it would change his life so drastically. Sex scene isn't very good, so review on what i can do to improve.


Killers Love

(Chapter One)

Sasuke knelt on one knee in front of the one man who controlled his life. Though he hated the man with every fiber of his being, he still had to obey. With his head facing the red carpet, he couldn't see the man approach, but with his highly trained ears, he could tell when the man had entered the room and where he was now.

"Stand and report." A deep voice commanded. Sasuke rose and looked at his master. The man was not tall, was not muscled, but he had an aura of fear and power around him that would make any man tremble in fear. Sasuke Uchiha, the world's greatest gunman, trembled.

"The target is dead Master Pein, No witness and no evidence that could lead back to you. Just like you said." Sasuke reached into a pocket on his jacket and withdrew a large sapphire ring. He held it out to his master.

"You recovered my ring." Master Pein glided over to Sasuke and held out a pale hand. Sasuke gently placed the ring in the waiting hand and bowed again. The master closed his hand over the ring and glided back to where he stood before.

"You new mission is the one your brother was supposed to do before he disappeared. It will take more time than you are used to, but you should meet no resistance. The information needed is on the table in your cell." Sasuke slightly flinched at the mention of his older brother, but other than that his posture remained stiff. Pein turned and left the room. Sasuke stood up and left after The Master had. He went to his small cell and immediately saw the folder on his table, which was the only piece of furniture other than his cot. Grabbing the folder and taking off his twin gun holsters, he sat down on the cot and opened the folder.

There were two pictures in the file. One was of a young, tan man with brown hair pulled up into a high ponytail, brown eyes, and a scar across his nose, form one cheek to the other. The file only gave his first name, Iruka, age 32, and that he was the targets lover. Nothing else was said about the man.

The second picture was of the target. A 35-year-old man with silver spiked hair, a mask obscuring the lower half of his face, and two different colored eyes. Kakashi Hatake, an ex-employee of Pein's who had disappeared, like Sasuke's brother had, but the difference between them was that Master Pein had found Kakashi. Sasuke studied the two pictures for a while until he knew every feature of their faces.

" I will start tomorrow. Right now I need to sleep." He spoke out loud so that his master could hear. Sasuke knew that there were cameras and microphones hidden all around the cell. He pulled off his uniform and placed it on the floor. He knew that when he woke the next morning it would be clean and fresh, there would also be a supply of bullets on the table and anything else he needed for the trip. He lie down on the cot and fell into a light, but restful sleep.

He woke the next morning feeling great. On the table was a new supply of bullets for his two guns. His uniform was clean so he put it on. It was a dark blue long sleeved shirt and black pants and shoes. He put his holster on, made sure his guns were ok and left the cell. Walking down the hallway to the door to the outside world he thought of his older brother, Ittachi, and how the mission he was about to go on was his brothers last. Exiting the building, he paused to absorb the warmth of the sun, before he started his long walk to the target's place of residence.

Four days later he was crouched in a tree in the targets front yard. According to the nosy next-door neighbor, Kakashi and Iruka always took a walk around the block at 11:15 a.m with their dogs. Right now it was 11:14 a.m the couple would be leaving the house in a minute. The front door opened and the two men stepped out into the sun. Sasuke pulled out one of his guns, unlocked the safety, and aimed at the target. Saying a quick prayer he pulled the trigger. The sound exploded and a yellow blur moved to intercept the bullet. For a moment Sasuke thought it was going to hit whatever had moved in front of the target, but when a flash of silver and the clang of metal hitting a bullet reverberated, Sasuke saw that a sword had stopped his bullet. The blonde boy wielding the sword looked right at him

"In the tree Gaara!" The boy yelled and Sasuke moved to run, but he was hit with some kind of dart. He fell forward out of the tree and was caught by Iruka.

"What did you give him?" Iruka yelled at the tree. There was a flash of movement and then a red haired boy was standing by the blonde one.

"It's a muscle relaxant. A light kind that will wear off in an hour." The red head known as Gaara said. The blonde looked to Kakashi.

"Are you hurt Sensei?" The blonde boy looked at the man with concern.

"No, I' am ok. Let me see his face Iruka." Kakashi said to the man holding Sasuke. Being unable to move he could only wish for a quick death as Iruka showed Kakashi his face.

"Well, well, well. I guess we had better call him Iruka." Kakashi said. Iruka looked up at him and nodded. Standing, he slung Sasuke over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. They all went inside, and bound Sasuke to a steel table. The blonde stood guard while Iruka made a phone call and Gaara and Kakashi sat on the couch.

This arrangement gave Sasuke time to observe the blonde who had stopped his bullet, better. The boy looked no older than him. He had spiky blonde hair that stuck up everywhere, bright cobalt blue eyes, and six scars on his face, three on each cheek, which looked like whiskers. He was dressed in a black long sleeved shirt with red trimming, black pants with red trim and two red sword sheaths on his back.

" Kakashi, what are we going to do with him?" Gaara asked, standing and coming over to look at Sasuke.

"That all depends on the man who is coming in a few minutes. For now, let's see if we can get information out of him." Kakashi said, standing and coming over as well.

"He will be here in a half hour." Iruka said, joining the group. The four males each stood at an end of the table Sasuke was strapped to. The blonde was near his head, Gaara near his feet, Kakashi on the left, and Iruka on his right. Iruka spoke first.

"What is your name?" Sasuke smirked, thinking that his name would make them tremble in fear and maybe let him go.

"Sasuke Uchiha." He said grinning. Gaara and the blonde shared a look, but to Sasuke's surprise it wasn't one of fear. It was something like…joy.

"So, it is he. I will admit, they do look alike." The blonde said. Sasuke looked up at him, shocked to see the blonde's cobalt blue eyes gazing down at him. Those eyes looked to him like they held so many secrets, fear, and pain, but the owner never let those emotions bother him.

"Yes, they do. He will be happy to see Sasuke." A knock sounded at the front door. Kakashi looked in that direction. He than turned and looked at the blonde.

"Naruto, will you show our friend in please." Naruto nodded, turned and went to get the door. Sasuke heard the door open and the stranger hugged Naruto.

"He's this way Ittachi." Sasuke's blood ran cold. Ittachi. His older brother. Sasuke started struggling against the straps, in an attempt to reach his brother sooner. Than Naruto and the stranger rounded the corner and Sasuke stopped struggling. Standing beside Naruto was an older version of himself; only the other one had longer hair.

"Untie him, he won't do anything." Ittachi whispered. Naruto nodded, and moved to untie Sasuke. Gaara moved and began helping as well.

"How do you know I won't do anything." Sasuke asked. Naruto and Gaara stopped and Naruto looked Sasuke directly in the eyes. They stared at each other for a minute, and than Naruto smiled and all of the breaths in Sasuke's lungs were sucked out. It was like the sun was rising just for him.

"I trust you." Naruto said and him and Gaara resumed undoing the restraints. When they were all off, Sasuke sat up, jumped off the table, ran to his brother, and hugged him around the middle. Ittachi's arms wrapped around his younger brothers shoulders.

"Why did you leave me there? Why didn't you take me with you?" Sasuke asked into his brother's chest. Ittachi sighed, and pulled away from his brother. Sasuke looked up into his brother's eyes and saw the regret in them.

"I would have taken you with me, but it was too dangerous. Pein was watching you too closely. If I took you with me, we would have been found before we had time to settle in. Do you forgive me little brother?" Ittachi looked into his little brothers obsidian eyes and saw that his brother did, but he still wanted to hear it out loud. Sasuke smiled at his older brother.

"Yes. I do." Sasuke said and Ittachi smiled. Whatever gap there had been between the brothers, it was closed now.

(Chapter Two)

"I hate to break up this reunion, but if Sasuke is here, that means that Pein has found Kakashi. We need to move. Are you two coming with us?" Iruka said. Ittachi looked at Sasuke, who nodded, than looked at Kakashi.

"If that's ok, than, yes, we would like to come with you." Kakashi smiled and clapped Ittachi on the shoulder.

"Give me and Iruka a few minutes to pack. Naruto, will you and Sasuke go get the car. Gaara will you and Ittachi make sure that no one followed Sasuke." Kakashi asked, following Iruka upstairs.

"YES." They all said. Sasuke turned to Naruto, who motioned for him to follow. Sasuke followed Naruto down the hallway and through a door into a garage. There was a large silver van with a sliding door and a bunch of other gizmos.

"I'll drive. You can sit shotgun if you want. Kakashi and Iruka usually sit in the back, and Ittachi and Gaara can sit behind us. The luggage will go in the trunk." Naruto said, opening the car door. When he didn't hear anything he turned to look at Sasuke.

"Something wrong Sasuke?" Naruto asked, concerned.

"Why did you trust me?" Sasuke asked, looking at Naruto. Naruto only smiled.

"I can tell certain things about a person. You weren't going to harm anyone. Now come on, we need to get going." Naruto answered, getting in and starting the car. Sasuke nodded, and went to the passenger side and got in. Both boys shut their doors, and buckled themselves in. Naruto backed out of the garage, and circled around to the front where Gaara, Kakashi, Iruka, and Ittachi were waiting with three large suitcases, one grey, one red, and one was brown. Naruto pulled up in front of them, and popped the trunk, and unlocked the side door. Gaara and Ittachi put the suitcases in the trunk, while Kakashi and Iruka got in and took the seats in the back. When all four of the men were safely in the car, Naruto punched the gas and the van left the house.

" I really liked that house too. Oh well. We can find a better one in California. We'll get a three-room house and share rooms. Iruka and I will share a room, Gaara and Ittachi will share and Naruto and Sasuke will share a room." Kakashi said from the back of the van.

"Why do my brother and Gaara get to share a room?" Sasuke asked. To his surprise his brother blushed and Gaara looked out the window, with a tinge of pink on his cheeks. It was Naruto who answered.

"That's because your brother and Gaara are dating." Naruto said, keeping his eyes on the road.

"Does that bother you little brother?" Ittachi asked, his face stills a tomato red. Sasuke smiled and shook his head.

"No that doesn't bother me because I'm gay as well." Sasuke admitted proudly. Ittachi looked at Gaara, who smiled at him, and reached up and squeezed his little brother's shoulder gently.

"How long until we reach the state line?" Iruka asked Naruto.

"About an hour. I will drive the entire way from Montana to California. Don't you guys worry a bit. Go to sleep or watch a movie. I got this." Naruto said over his shoulder.

"Are you sure?" Gaara asked, looking concerned. Naruto flashed everyone a megawatt smile.

"I got this, Gaara, don't worry. Go to sleep you guys, you didn't get much last night." Naruto said, turning on the radio to classical music. Sasuke stared out the window for a while, before the quiet began to get to him. That was unusual because before he could sit in his cell for hours in the quiet and not go nuts, and he was about to.

"I'm about to go crazy, can you talk to me?" Sasuke said to Naruto, the others were all asleep. Naruto looked at him out the corner of his eye. He smiled and nodded.

"To tell the truth I was about to lose my mind as well. Normally I would be ok with the move in silence, but right now I think talking would be good. You ask a question and than I'll ask one. Ok." Naruto admitted. To tell the truth, it was the gorgeous boy sitting next to him that was making him nervous. There was something about the boy that made Naruto want to pull the van over, grab the boy by his shirtfront, yank the boy onto his lap, and ravish his lips.

"Alright, so this is like 20 questions?" Sasuke asked. Naruto nodded and Sasuke looked at Naruto, thinking about what his first question would be. Than his face lit up and he turned to Naruto.

"Alright, I have a simple one for you. How long have you been with Kakashi and Iruka?" Sasuke asked Naruto. He smiled.

"It will be 4 years this December." Naruto answered.

"Alright, it's my turn. How old are you?"

"That's a simple question, I'm 21 years old." Sasuke answered.

"Heh, me too." Naruto said. They sat in silence for a few minutes, with only the sound of the engine. They crossed the state line into Nevada when Sasuke came up with his next question.

"Ok, if this next question is too personal, than you don't have to answer. Why were you able to stop my bullet with your sword? I mean, I'm the greatest gunman in the world, have been ever since I was 10 years old. How?" Sasuke asked Naruto. Naruto briefly glanced over at Sasuke before he answered.

"That isn't a very personal question. My parents were the best swords fighters in the world, and they trained me ever since I was 3 years old. They were the famous Uzumaki Duo. At age 9 I was granted the title, Best Swords Fighter in the World. Than five years ago my parents were killed in a car accident with a drunk driver. I was in the back seat, so I survived, with these scars on my cheeks as a reminder. I wandered around for a year, getting random jobs, until Kakashi found me." Naruto answered. Sasuke looked at the boy sitting next to him.

"Wow, I'm sorry. I thought my life was terrible. Our parents sold Ittachi and me to Pein when I was 11 and he was 13. But your life sounds worse." Naruto looked over at Sasuke and saw the sincerity in his eyes.

"Hey, I'm getting tired, can you drive for a while?" Naruto asked, rubbing his eyes with one of his wrists.

"Sure, pull over on the side of the road." Sasuke said. Naruto pulled over on the side, and Sasuke got out, and Naruto slid over to the passenger side. Sasuke opened to driver side door, got in, re-started the car, and they drove off.

"When we get into California, pull into the first rest stop you see. We should be coming to it soon. Wake me if anything happens." Naruto said shifting so that he faced Sasuke. He closed his eyes and quickly fell asleep. Sasuke spared a glance at the sleeping angel, smiled, and whispered something he thought he would never say to anyone but his brother.

"I think I love you Naruto." Sasuke whispered, thinking that no one heard him, but little did he know that all the others in the van had heard him. They quickly began forming a plan to get the two together.

(Chapter Three)

"Hey, Naruto. Were here." Sasuke said, shaking the blonde boy's shoulder. Naruto cracked one eye, saw Sasuke with the sun shinning behind him, and, being a sleepy Naruto, said something completely honest.

"Hey gorgeous. Morning already?" Naruto said, and Sasuke turned an interesting shade of red. He than heard a soft chuckle from the seat behind him. He turned and saw that Gaara was leaning on the back of the driver's seat.

"Something you should know about Naruto, since you are going to be rooming with him when we get a house, is that first thing in the morning, for about an hour, Naruto will be completely honest with you. No matter the question, or anything, he will be absolutely honest. So him saying that you are gorgeous is what he really thinks of you." Gaara explained to Sasuke. The rest of the van was waking up during the explanation of Naruto's strange daytime behavior. His brother chuckled and leaned against the passenger seat.

"So, Naruto's is having his morning truth talk."

"Hey Ittachi, ask him that one question you wanted to know." Kakashi said form the back of the van.

"Alright, Naruto when you jack-off, who do you picture in your head?" Sasuke blushed at the audacity of his brother's question, but blushed even more at the unexpected answer.

" Sasuke. Before I saw him yesterday, I just aged that picture of him that you showed me." Naruto answered bluntly. Sasuke turned a funny shade of red, than purple, than back to red.

"Why?" Iruka asked.

"The stories Ittachi would tell about his little brother made me think that when and if I met him, we would get along great. I never thought that when I would meet him, I would fall in love with the boy who attacked my sensei, but I did, as soon as I saw him." Naruto admitted. Sasuke looked at Naruto and saw the absolute truth in his eyes.

"Hours almost up, in a few minutes he will realize what he has said and turn a fabulous shade of pink." Ittachi said, smirking at all the others in the van. The plan to get Naruto and Sasuke together was easier than they originally planned. The only hitch would be if Sasuke would tell Naruto his feelings when the blonde came out of his truth state.

"He'll be coming out in three…two…one…now." Gaara said. Naruto blinked once. Twice. A third time and than turned a most amazing shade of pink, and began stuttering. Sasuke gave him a dazzling smile and reached over to take the blonde's hand in one of his own. The contrast between the blonde's tan hand and the ravens pale one was astounding.

"Don't worry Naruto. I love you too." Sasuke said raising Naruto's hand and kissing it. Naruto looked into the eyes of the boy he had been in love with ever since Ittachi had showed him the picture, and saw the truth, and the ultimate love in them. Naruto chuckled a little and squeezed the hand.

"I love you Sasuke Uchiha."

"I love you Naruto Uzumaki" They had confessed to each other. The other couples in the van looked at their counterparts, and smiled.

"I hate to break into this lovely confession, but we need to get a house as quickly as possible." Gaara said with little effort to disguise the fear in his voice.

"Why don't we use my name?" Naruto suggested. Iruka and Kakashi shared a look, than Kakashi looked to Naruto.

"You don't mind Naruto?"

"Naw, so you can be the dad, Iruka is the mom, Gaara and I are brothers, and Ittachi and Sasuke are our second cousins." Naruto said.

"Why are Sasuke and I your second cousins?" Ittachi asked Naruto.

"That's so we don't get arrested when we kiss or hold hands in public." Naruto explained. The others looked at him with amusement in their eyes.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that?" Naruto asked, frowning at the looks the others were giving him.

"Nothing. It's just, that is the first good idea you've had in a while." Iruka said from the back seat. Naruto looked hurt and clasped a hand over his heart in mock pain. The others laughed and Sasuke drove the van over to a real estate agency. Kakashi and Iruka signed the contract while the others waited. Naruto and Sasuke were talking about their lives before they met last night and Ittachi and Gaara were sleeping.

"Hey Sasuke, look at that." Naruto said, pointing in the review mirror at the other couple. Sasuke turned his head and smothered the giggle that threatened to escape. Gaara had his head resting on Ittachi's shoulder and Ittachi's head rested on Gaara's. But the funny thing wasn't the image, it was the sounds the two were making. It was mostly grunts and groaning, sometimes a moan would escape from one or both of the men. Sometimes one or both would raise their hips slightly with a moan. Sasuke looked at his blonde and Naruto looked at his raven, and both boys smiled at each other.

"Three guesses to what they're dreaming about. And the first two don't count." Naruto said, winking at Sasuke. They both giggled and Iruka slid the door open just as Gaara shouted something incriminatingly hilarious.

"OH MY GOD ITTACHI! HARDER! FASTER!" Gaara shouted and bucked his hips, and the four other men, one in the driver's seat, one in the passenger seat, one in the far back seat, and one more halfway in the van, all stopped what they were doing, looked at the couple, then at each other, and burst into laughter. Ittachi and Gaara woke up and looked at the men in confusion.

"I think I'm gonna pee myself!" Kakashi said, rolling on the pavement, tears coming out his one eye. Naruto and Sasuke were clutching each other, laughing and crying, while Iruka lay on the back seat clutching his stomach in pain.

"That was amazing." Iruka squeaked out. Gaara and Ittachi looked at each other, than at the four men laughing.

"What's so funny guys?" Ittachi asked. Naruto pulled out his cell phone and pressed a button. What Gaara had said came out of the tiny speaker.

"OH MY GOD ITTACHI! HARDER! FASTER!" Naruto laughed at the color his best friend was turning. Ittachi looked at his lover, and to the amazement of everyone in the van, leaned over and captured Gaara's lips with his own. Gaara moaned and tilted his head, opening his mouth so that Ittachi could stick his tongue into his mouth. Naruto and Iruka turned a nice shade of crimson while Kakashi and Sasuke looked away. About 3 minutes later, when the two boys broke apart, one could tell what both would be doing later that night.

"Ok, now that, that's done with, we have the address for our new three room apartment with a full kitchen and 1 1/2 bathrooms." Kakashi said, waiving a piece of paper in the air.

"Where to?" Sasuke said, starting the engine.

"126 N. Kohona Drive." Iruka said, reading off the paper. Sasuke nodded and drove the car through the town, down to one of the many lakes that were scattered throughout the town, and pulled up to an apartment complex.

"How cute! It looks kinda like a bunch of log cabins stacked on each other." Ittachi exclaimed as he and Gaara climbed out of the van. Sasuke, Naruto, Kakashi, and Iruka climbed out and all the men stood side by side with their friends and lovers. They knew that things would be better from than on.

Miles away, in the institution that three of the men had escaped from, Master Pein was furious. Three of his best men had deserted and all on the same case. First was Kakashi, who fell in love with the target. Then Ittachi, who was weak anyway. Now it was Sasuke. Pein had had enough. It was time to get serious.

(Chapter Four)

The six men settled into their apartment with ease. Iruka and Kakashi made friends with the couple and their adopted daughter who lived next door. Tsunade was a compulsive gambler and Jaryia, her husband, was the author of a smutty book series that Kakashi loved. But they were both really nice, and bonded with the men easily, not caring that they were gay. Their adopted daughter, Sakura, was, in the nicest way possible, a slut and whore. She started hitting on Sasuke the minute she saw him. Always calling to him and clutching at his arm whenever she saw him. When Naruto told her that he was dating Sasuke, she laughed.

"He's not gay, he's too hot to be." She said , laughing and clutching her sides. It was only when Sasuke pulled Naruto to him and gave him a good 5 minute make out session in front of her, that she believed what Naruto had said. That still didn't stop her from sneaking into their shared room, and trying to have sex with a sleeping Sasuke. Her parents reprimanded her and grounded her, but she still continued.

"If you don't stop Sakura, we are going to send you back to the orphanage we got you from." Tsunade threatened. Even that didn't stop her, so she was sent back, and when her room was being cleaned, her ex-parents found 19 pairs of Sasuke's boxers, 1,250 pictures of him in various places, and 20,000 letters to him saying how much she loved him, and what she would do to him when she finally got to have sex with him. Needless to say, Naruto and Ittachi were pissed as hell. Kakashi filed a restraining order against the girl and had her committed to the best mental hospital they could find.

"We are so sorry for the trouble Sakura caused you." Tsunade and Jaryia said to the group.

"Don't worry, nothing all that bad happened, so no harm, no foul." Iruka said. Things went on like normal for about two months after that. Sasuke, Naruto, and Gaara all got a job at a coffee/bookstore, and Ittachi got a job fixing cars, and Iruka and Kakashi taught high school.

One day, while the boys were hanging out at Ittachi's work, talking about the dumb girls that had formed a fan club for each of them, when a customer drove up. The man that stepped out of the car was a tall, thin, pale man, with long, greasy, black hair, and yellow snake eyes. He walked right up to Ittachi and tapped him on the shoulder. When he turned, the color of his pale skin, turned even whiter, if that was even possible.

"Hello there, I need my engine fixed as soon as possible. When I come back in two days, I expect it to be in working order, ok." His voice sounded like a snake hissing. The man said that, then turned and walked out of the garage.

"We need to go home, right now. Kakashi needs to know who just came." Ittachi said, whipping his hands, clocking out, and herding the boys into the van.

"Who was that Ittachi?" Naruto asked from the passenger seat. Ittachi didn't answer, but he kept looking behind him, like he was expecting to see someone following them. He knew that there wouldn't be anyone, but it never hurt to be careful. They pulled up to the apartment complex and Ittachi quickly ushered them inside. Iruka and Kakashi looked up from the paper work they were grading, saw the look on Ittachi's face, and Kakashi stood up so suddenly that his chair was knocked backwards.

"Who, Ittachi? Who have they sent this time?" Asked Kakashi.

"It was Orochimaru." Ittachi said, using the back of a chair for support. Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other in question. Neither knew who this Orochimaru was, and they didn't want to ask, so they looked at Gaara, who went over to Ittachi and laid a hand on his shoulder.

"Who is Orochimaru?" Kakashi and Ittachi looked at the boys and Iruka. Kakashi sighed and sat back down.

"Orochimaru is Master Pein's best assassin. He has never missed any target he has been sent after. We are in deep shit." Kakashi said, with his eyes closed. Iruka came over behind him and put his hands on his lovers' shoulders. Kakashi opened one eye, than placed a hand on one of Iruka's.

"Does that mean we have to move again?" Iruka said. Ittachi went over to Gaara and wrapped his arms around him in a death grip hug. Naruto had slowly sunk down to the ground during the story, so Sasuke went over to him, sat down next to him and pulled the blonde into his lap. Naruto rested his head in the space between Sasuke's shoulder and neck. The three couples sat like that for a good half-hour before Naruto answered the question.

"No. I refuse to have my family uprooted again. We will fight, and we will win. There is no way that this Orochimaru can beat all six of us. Believe it." He said it with such confidence that the others did believe it.

"You know what, Naruto is right. I am so tired of moving around. We need to tell that so called Master Pein, that we are done being pushed around." Kakashi said, standing up. Every one stood up and formed a circle.

"Alright, now as far as I know about Orochimaru, he will show himself to one of the targets, than wait two days before attacking via a challenge letter. When the letter arrives, we will all go to the appointed place." Ittachi said. Than Sasuke remembered something that could help.

"He won't be expecting Naruto and Gaara. When I was assigned to this mission, the file only had Kakashi and Iruka. Master Pein even said that there should be no resistance." Kakashi and Ittachi's eyes lit up. Naruto squeezed Sasuke's hand.

"Alright, so we have two days until the letter. An OCD person like him will follow his procedure, so for now, we act like normal, but when we all come home at the end of the day, we train in the basement. Agreed?" Kakashi asked.

"Yes."

"Yes."

"Yes."

"Yes."

"Hell yeah!" Naruto said, punching a fist in the air. He could hardly wait to kill this son of a bitch.

(Chapter Five)

The two days passed quickly. Naruto, Sasuke, Gaara, Ittachi, Kakashi, and Iruka passed it, training. Gaara practiced with his poisons, Ittachi with his martial arts, Kakashi with his boxing, Iruka with his bow and arrows, and Sasuke with his guns. They all knew that Naruto practiced with his swords, they just never saw him. The would hear him come in the apartment late at night, and crawl into the bed he and Sasuke shared, covered in sweat and sore as hell. Sasuke would take him into his arms and the boys would sleep in each other's embrace. The day arrived when Ittachi said Orochimaru's letter would come. The six of them sat at home, waiting for the mailman. Then, he came. Naruto and Gaara walked to the door, opened it, and went outside to get their mail. Low and behold, there was a challenge letter addressed to Kakashi.

"It came." Naruto said, handing the letter to Kakashi. He put the letter as far away from him as possible, and opened it. They waited while Gaara and Ittachi examined it for poison or some kind of bomb.

"It's clear, you can read it aloud." Gaara said, picking the letter up and handing it to him. Kakashi took it and began reading.

"Hello my dear Kakashi. It has been too long. Enough with the pleasantries, you know me too well. I want you to meet me in the vacant lot behind the old high school at 7:00 p.m. Try to survive long enough to amuse me." Kakashi finished the letter and they all looked at the clock on the wall. It read 3:36 p.m.

"We have a little time before we go, what should we do?" Iruka asked.

"I don't know about you guys, but I want to spend it watching 'Close Encounter of the Third Kind' and holding onto the man I love." Naruto said, reaching out for Sasuke's hand. Sasuke smiled and took the hand.

"That sounds like a good plan." Iruka said and they dressed in combat gear, laid their weapons on the coffee table, put the movie in, and all six men sat on the couch. They spent the next four and a half hours watching the movie and holding each other's hands. Naruto was holding Gaara and Sasuke's, Ittachi was holding Gaara and Iruka's, and Iruka was holding Ittachi and Kakashi's. They were one mind, one body, one soul, and one group with one goal.

When 6:50 rolled around, the TV was turned off, the weapons were picked up and placed in the correct slots, and the six men left the apartment and walked to the lot.

Standing in the far corner of the lot, facing the opposite way, was Orochimaru. He had a spear, and Gaara shifted, which suggested that the spear tip had some kind of poison on it.

"Hello Orochimaru." Kakashi said. Orochimaru turned and a flicker of surprise flashed across his face.

"I wasn't aware that I challenged six men." His voice caused goose bumps to crawl up Naruto and Sasuke's spines.

"You didn't, but you got the six of us, so you have to face all of us." Iruka said, and they all got in position. Naruto didn't pull one of the bigger swords, he just pulled a long dagger out.

"Alright, I'll take you all on." Orochimaru said. Kakashi held up a hand.

"One minute." Orochimaru nodded, and Kakashi motioned for Naruto to come. Naruto walked over and Kakashi addressed him in a firm tone.

"If you feel it coming on, remember, direct it at him." He said, pointing at Orochimaru. Naruto nodded, and went back to Sasuke's side.

"What did he mean?" Sasuke whispered to him. Naruto looked at him and Sasuke was surprised to see pain among the emotions that were in his azure blue eyes.

"Don't forget that I love you. When this is over, if I am forced to reveal it, I don't want you to be scared. I will tell you, no matter what. Ok? I love you." Naruto said, gripping the long dagger.

"I love you too. I always will." Sasuke said, pulling his guns. They all shifted into a comfortable position, and waited for the fight for their lives, to begin.

(Chapter Six)

The six men stood facing the one for almost an hour before he made a move. He suddenly swung the spear towards Ittachi. Sasuke shot one of his guns at Orochimaru's head, and he swiftly dodged the bullet flying at his head. Gaara flung a poisoned needle at his knee. The leg was swung up and around the needle, Iruka moved swiftly at him, only to jump back when the spear swung his way. Kakashi and Ittachi attacked at the same time, Kakashi went for his upper body and Ittachi went for the lower body. Naruto went in as well, when he was sure that Orochimaru was thoroughly distracted, and plunged it into his back, near enough to his heart to seriously wound him, but not kill him. He jumped back when the man turned his way, but he didn't move fast enough, and felt cold, clammy hands, wrap around his neck.

"Don't attack again, or I will snap his neck!" Orochimaru threatened. Sasuke visibly stiffened, but didn't shoot. Kakashi and Ittachi backed up, but all the men got into threatening positions.

"I figured you for the weak one. Using a simple dagger." Orochimaru taunted. Naruto began seeing red, he knew that if Orochimaru pressed farther, he would die. Kakashi saw this, and spoke.

"I think you should surrender Orochimaru. And stop taunting our little blonde, or you will regret it severely." Orochimaru looked shocked, than began laughing to the point he was almost crying.

"I have the upper hand, and you are telling me to surrender? And what could this useless little brat do to me? Make me die of laughter?" He said, and Sasuke saw Naruto bow his head so that his blonde hair hid his azure blue eyes. He was almost over the edge, he was only holding on because he didn't want to frighten Sasuke, his love, and his reason for being.

"Alright, I warned you Orochimaru. Sasuke," Sasuke looked at Kakashi out of the corner of his eye, "don't forget that no matter what you see in a few minutes, Naruto is still Naruto, and he loves you." Sasuke was a little confused, but nodded.

"Yes, I know." He said. And listened to Orochimaru laugh some more. Then something was said that changed that.

"You know, Sasuke, you're kinda hot. Maybe I wont kill you right away, I think I'll have a little fun first." That did it. Naruto's head snapped up, and Sasuke stared at the blood red eyes that had replaced the well know azure ones.

"You won't lay a finger on him." A gruff voice came out of Naruto, and he quickly turned and snapped Orochimaru's neck, and plunged his hand into the chest and pulled out the man's lungs. Blood dripped from his hand, and Orochimaru fell to the ground, with a shocked expression frozen on his face. Naruto flung the lungs aside and dropped beside the body, dug inside the opened chest, pulled out the heart, and squeezed it to a pulp.

"Sasuke, say something to him to snap him out of it." Ittachi said, petting Gaara's head, which was pressed into his chest. Kakashi was in a similar position with Iruka, only his head was pressed into Kakashi's neck. Sasuke took a hesitant step forward, and tried to conceal the shiver that ran down his spine as blood red eyes swung to meet his own black eyes.

"Naruto, he's dead. He won't touch me. We are safe." Sasuke said, the volume of his voice surprising him. Then, he watched as the azure color of Naruto's normal eye begins to bleed into the blood red they had become. His face also softened, and in a few seconds, he was the regular Naruto. The one he had fallen in love with, and still was in love with. Sasuke took a few more steps towards Naruto, when Naruto turned his face away.

"I'm sorry. I will understand if you are scared of me now."

"You dobe." Sasuke said, pulling the blonde into his arms.

"Yes I was a little scared, but no matter what, I know that you love me, and I love you." Sasuke said, stoking the blonde hair and letting the tears free fall onto his loves hair.

"What did I ever do to deserve a family like this, and a love like you?" Naruto asked to no one in particular. The others came and knelt down around the two boys, and they hugged. They knelt like that for a few seconds before Ittachi and Kakashi left the group to burry the body. Than they came back, helped the others stand up, and they walked back to their apartment.

"You should take a shower Naruto." Iruka said, flopping onto the couch beside Kakashi. Gaara flopped down on top of Ittachi in the recliner.

"Alright." Naruto said, and walked to his and Sasuke's' room, stripped, and went to the bathroom. He turned the shower on, waited until it was a lukewarm temperature, and stepped in. As the water cascaded over his scared body, he cried. He cried for his family, he cried for his lover, he cried for the man he had just killed. He knew that Orochimaru had deserved to die, but the fact that Naruto had gone into his fox mode in front of Sasuke, had scared him.

He was too busy crying to hear the bathroom door open, and Sasuke slip in behind him. The shower was big enough for two people to stand in it. Sasuke stared at his lovely blonde's shaking back, and his heart almost broke seeing the man he loved like this.

"Naruto." Was all he said, and the man named turned and saw his raven dripping wet, and holding his arms out to him.

"Sasuke." Naruto whimpered, and flung himself into those arms. They stood there in the shower, holding onto each other. Than Naruto lifted his head, and Sasuke captured the blonde's pink lips in a passionate kiss. Naruto opened his mouth and allowed it to be ravished by his raven. Their tongues danced in a passionate way, exploring and reveling in each other's taste. Naruto's hand traveled down Sasuke's abbs, and wrapped around the already hard cock.

"Ungh." Sasuke moaned as he felt the callused hand wrap around his hot membrane. He thrust his hips into Naruto's hand. Naruto smiled, and began a rhythmic motion of sliding his hand up and down his lovers cock. Sasuke moaned and wrapped his own hand around Naruto's hard and hot membrane.

"Oh god." Naruto growled and bit down on Sasuke's shoulder. Then Naruto pressed Sasuke against the wall, removed his hand from Sasuke's cock, and thrust two fingers deep inside him.

"OH GOD!" Sasuke screamed, and thrust his hips up in an attempt to get Naruto's fingers deeper in him.

"This feels good Sasuke?" Naruto whispered in his ear.

"Hung…humm…yeng." Sasuke groaned. Naruto smiled and began scissoring his fingers inside to ready his lover for him.

"Naruto…now, please…I…longer." Sasuke mumbled. Naruto understood and removed his fingers. Before Sasuke could whimper at the absence, Naruto quickly thrust into him, all the way to his prostate.

"GOD!" They both screamed, Naruto at the tightness of his lover, and Sasuke at the feel of his love inside him. Naruto thrust again and again into Sasuke, taking them both closer to cumming. Naruto grabbed Sasuke's cock and began moving his hand up and down it. A few exotic minutes later, they both came. Naruto squirted inside of Sasuke and Sasuke came all over both their chests.

They stood, letting the water wash over them, erasing the spent cum on their bodies. Naruto put his mouth to Sasuke's ear and whispered.

"That was the best shower ever."

(Chapter Seven)

"You know, a little warning would have been nice. Our ears were almost melted off." Kakashi said as the two boys came out of their bedroom after getting dressed. Sasuke just grinned, while Naruto looked at the ground, blushing cherry red.

"Where are Gaara and Ittachi?" Sasuke asked, looking around, and not seeing his brother and the redhead.

"They went to dispose of the body a little better." Iruka said, coming into the living room with a tray of steaming cups of tea. He set it down on the coffee table, took two, and sat next to Kakashi, handing him one. Naruto and Sasuke sat on the second of three love seat, and took their cups of tea.

"Oh." Naruto said, staring into his tea. Sasuke entwined his unoccupied hand with his love, and squeezed.

"When they get back, Naruto, would you tell me what happened back there?" Sasuke asked in a gentle voice. Naruto didn't say anything, he just nodded, and the men proceeded to drink their tea, and wait. About twenty minutes later, Gaara and Ittachi walked in.

"It's done." Gaara said, grabbing his and Ittachi's, who had flopped on the third love seat, and handed it to him. The men sat in silence for a few more minuets, before Sasuke leaned forward, putting his and Naruto's cups on the table before leaning back, and pulling Naruto onto his lap and stretching fully out on the couch with Naruto stretched out on top of him, facing his chest.

"Take as long as you need to tell me the story. I promise that I will love you no matter what." Sasuke said and Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke's waist and the others got comfortable.

"I told you that I did odd jobs for a year after my parents died, right?"

"Yes, you did."

"Well, one of my first jobs was working for a chemical company called Kabuto Chemical Industry. They worked with genetics. I was Mr. Kabuto's personal bodyguard and he believed that I was good, but apparently not good enough." Naruto paused, trying not to cry. The next part was going to be the hardest part. As if sensing his lover's discomfort, Sasuke wrapped his arms tighter around Naruto's waits and kissed the top of his head.

"One day Kabuto took me with him to the factory's testing facility. What I discovered there, was that the company was testing its' drugs on orphaned children. I tried to confront Kabuto, I was knocked unconscious and I became the company's newest test subject for their latest drug. All the children they had tested it on before all died before the full effects of the drug could kick in. But when they tested it on me, I didn't die. Instead the drug took a new turn, one the makers hadn't expected. They called it "The Fox Drug" I was called subject nine. If provoked, a separate personality would come forth, to protect myself, and those we both loved, from those who threatened harm." Naruto said, his face dripping with tears.

"I know this is hard Naruto, but how did you get away?" Sasuke asked. To his surprise, it was Kakashi and Iruka who answered.

"A few weeks after I fell in love with Iruka, we heard about what Kabuto was doing to the children. We broke in, and rescued as many as we could. Gaara was one of them." Kakashi said. Gaara took up the story.

"The drug that they used on me was a experiment for the military. I am immune to any kind of poison, and I have the knowledge to make any kind of poison I wish. I was the first, and the last of the test subjects. I was only there for two days before Kakashi broke us out." Gaara said, his head in Ittachi's lap, with him stroking Gaara's hair.

"When Kakashi walked into my room and told me that he would take care of me, I broke down crying and Gaara had to piggyback me out of there. When I explained my condition to them, they still welcomed me in." Naruto said into Sasukes chest.

"When Kakashi and these two walked through my door, I knew that life had taken a very interesting turn. Then Ittachi and you came, and life took another one. I have no regrets that they did. The turns brought us together, and for that I am eternally grateful." Iruka said, looking around at the men closest to his heart. Sasuke had never felt so safe and loved in his entire life. They all stayed up talking for a few hours before finally heading off to bed.

Miles away, Master Pein was not happy. His best man had been killed, and no new information was gained. He had, had enough of Kakashi, Ittachi, and even Sasuke. Now he was royally pissed off. He summoned one of his servants. When he arrived Pein turned to him.

"Prepare my things, I am going myself."

(Chapter Eight)

It had been two months since Orochimaru had died, and life for the Uzumaki family was slowly returning to somewhat a normal life. Sasuke and Ittachi were fighting like brothers would, over who's turn it was to wash the dishes, Iruka and Kakashi were grading some homework, and Naruto and Gaara were playing a game of chess.

"I did them last time Ittachi, it's your turn."

"No, I did them last time. It's your turn." This continued forever until Kakashi slammed down his pen and stood up.

"I DON'T CARE WHO DID THEM LAST TIME, YOU BOTH CAN DO THEM THIS TIME!" He yelled. There was silence for a few seconds before the brothers went to do the dishes and the game and grading resumed.

"I'm a little worried." Iruka said, finishing his grading.

"Why?" Kakashi said, putting a hand over Irukas'.

"Why hasn't Pein sent anyone else after us?" Iruka said, looking at Kakashi and Ittachi. Everyone stopped and began thinking.

"You know, you're right. Orochimaru was Peins' best man. With him dead, why hasn't he sent anyone else?" Naruto said, standing up.

"Because I came myself." A voice from the shadows spoke, and a figure slowly emerged. Everyone jumped away, but Naruto froze. Pein looked from one man to another, but stopped when his gaze fell upon Naruto.

"You were supposed to have died. They said you were dead." Pein said, fear and surprise showing on his face for the first time in years.

"Naruto, you know him?" Sasuke said, putting a hand on his shoulder. Naruto nodded.

"He protected me in the company. He's was a potential test subject." Naruto said, and Peins' face showed joy.

"You remember me Naruto."

"How could I forget? But why are you trying to hurt my family?"

"They left me alone, I didn't want them killed, I just wanted them to be brought back." Pein said, starting to cry. Naruto looked at Ittachi, who nodded. Pein was telling the truth. They welcomed Pein into the family, and he soon fell in love with a co-worker of Ittachis'.

Four years later all eight men married when gay marriage became legal in California.

The End

30


End file.
